Late Night Antics
by Dai Otenba
Summary: All Kaiba wanted to do was go to sleep, that was it. After a long day at work, he deserved it! Unfortunately for him, Jou won't let him. Not unless he gets a little something in return. [KaiJou] [Oneshot]


Title: Late Night Antics  
  
Author: Dai Otenba  
  
Disclaimer: Lesse... do I own it? Hm... I think I... no wait, don't tell me. It's on the tip of my tongue, I know it! I... don't own it. X-x  
  
Warnings: None, other than SAP! SAPPY SAPPYNESS OF SAPPYTASTICNESS! ...Or fluff. Whatever you wanna call it. O-o  
  
Pairings: Kaiba x Jounouchi  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: All Kaiba wanted to do was go to sleep, that was it. After a long day at work, he deserved it! Unfortunately for him, Jou won't let him. Not unless he gets a little something in return.  
  
Author's Notes: Lookit the evil one-shot! Evil stuffage! ::pokes it::  
  
Nuva: Shall we move on? ::quirks eyebrow::  
  
Hai-hai! Anyways, oh my gosh! I swear I had no idea I was going to make this! I was just in my room one night, staying up late as usual, and looking through when POOF!  
  
Nuva: ... 'Poof'?  
  
Fine. ::pouts:: Shaddup. I like 'Poof'.  
  
Nuva: ...::silence:: Baka.   
  
Anyways, yeah. This idea just came to me! So, I got my booty working, got Word up, and than in about less than a half hour, I got this!   
  
Nuva: ...::opens mouth to speak::  
  
And don't talk to me about Shell of a Man. I'm working on the first chappie, okkies ::sticks tongue out at Nuva:: Anyways, this isn't just any one-shot either. This is for... :makes drumrolling sound:: HikariChang's birthday! Happy birthday Hi-chan! I made this just for you!   
  
Nuva: I thought you made this on a whim?  
  
Shaddup. I typed it with her in mind. I thought, "Hey, it's Hi-chan's birthday soon, I'll type this out for her as a present! Get the idea to good use!" And I did. So, I'll cut the boring blabber short and get on with the fic. It's pretty short, but I enjoyed typing it, and I hope people like it. Especially Hi-chan. You're free to put this happy story up on your Itsumademo site Hi-chan!

---

Late Night Antics

---

"Go to sleep."  
  
"No."  
  
Pair of icy cerulean eyes open up, glaring at a pair of warm amber eyes right next to him.  
  
"I said go to sleep already."  
  
"Nope." The blond responded with a cheeky yet worn out grin. It was obvious he was tired from a long day, but unknown to the brunet right next to him, he refused to sleep.  
  
"Katsuya." The other's name came out in a tired groan, as the brunet flopped back on the bed beneath him, an arm reaching up to block his view of the one who was irritating him at... he glanced at the clock; 12:40AM. "I don't want to deal with this right now."  
  
"What?" The blond replied, amber eyes holding a deceptive innocence in him, tilting his head to the side in mock confusion.  
  
"Go. To. Sleep. By sleep, I mean close your eyes, ease your breathing, and shut up till you wake up in the morning."  
  
"No."  
  
He lifted the sleeved arm of his night shirt and peeked out at his stubborn boyfriend. "Is there a reason as to why?"  
  
"You have to do something for me first, and then I'll leave you alone and go to sleep." The other replied.  
  
The brunet looked over the blond for awhile, running the situation through his head before deciding that his mind was too preoccupied with getting some rest then to think about anything at all. For once, he was going to be able to get a decent rest for one night, having gotten off early from work back at Kaiba Corp. Apparently there was nothing left for him to do, odd enough as it had sounded, so he came home in time to catch Jounouchi before he had gotten to bed.  
  
"Fine. What?" He asked in a low, gruff voice. Yup, he was tired alright, and the blond next to him wasn't helping.  
  
Jou situated himself in a way that he was able to look Kaiba in the eyes from a lying position on the bed. Moving around a bit to detangle himself from the navy blue blankets and sheets that covered them both, he rested his head on the curve of his left elbow. He stared at Kaiba for awhile, a small smile growing on his features.  
  
"Well?" A delicate eyebrow rose as the CEO was beginning to become rather impatient with the puppy next to him, and was thinking of just throwing Jou outside, but of course that wasn't what he was going to do... though it was mighty tempting.  
  
The response he received probably would have shocked him even more if it wasn't for the fact that drowsiness was beginning to set in.  
  
"Say that you love me."  
  
He did get a bit surprised though, as his eyebrows rose up to disappear behind his semi-long bangs, only to sink back down. He couldn't help smirk slightly though, as he noticed that the blonds' cheeks had gotten a bit redder, if only a little bit, at the request. Too cute.  
  
"Is that all?" He asked in a fooling manner.  
  
"What, you want more? Well sorry, but I think you're too tired for something like that, and I am too." The amber eyed teen looked at him with a miffed expression and a small pout.  
  
The cerulean eyed CEO just laughed softly at the response and look, then turned so that he was looking up at the ceiling above them.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
He didn't respond, as he was too caught up in his own thoughts, which really didn't consist of anything.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"...Will you say it?"  
  
The brunet groaned, then turned again to face away from the blond and trying to sink away into the pillow under his head. If there was anything that bugged him more, it was saying those three words to Katsuya. Sure, it wasn't much of a problem, as he had gotten used to it after the long time that had passed by with them being together, but it still felt... odd. Not to mention it seemed so mushy.  
  
"I won't go to sleep till you do." Jou teased, poking and prodding him in the arm.  
  
He groaned again, something he was getting quite good at, and then turned around to face the blond next to him once more. Looking deep into his amber eyes, almost a dark chocolate color with the vacancy of light in the room, other than the tiny bit coming from the moon outside, and he reached up a hand to lightly cup the other's right cheek.  
  
The blond blushed at the contact. This was just too fun.  
  
"So, until I do this one thing for you, you won't leave me alone or go to bed?"  
  
The other nodded slowly, carefully trying not to make such movement as to cause the other's hand to move from its position.  
  
"Once I do it though, you'll go to sleep?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
A sigh of fatigue escaped Kaiba's lips as he ran things through once more in his mind. After that, a smile slowly spread across those same lips, and he leaned over to place a soft kiss on Katsuya's. He would have loved to deepen it, if it wasn't for the fact that he was dead tired. He would make it up to the blond in the morning probably.  
  
"I love you." He said, after he moved away from the brief contact.  
  
The blond looked at him with a content and cheerful grin. "Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" He laughed softly at the agitated look he received from the other.  
  
"So, will you go to sleep?" He asked in a hopeful voice, removing his hand from the teen's cheek.  
  
After receiving a half yawned 'yes', the blond moved over enough so that he was up against the CEO's chest, then snuggled into him as much as he could.  
  
Kaiba looked down at the blond as he nuzzled him slightly, before his breathing evened out and he knew that he was out for the rest of the night. He sighed again, and then wrapped his arms around Jou's body loosely in a protective hold. He bent his head down a bit, breathing in the scent of the other's blond locks of hair, before closing his eyes and setting himself up for some well deserved rest.  
  
Before the eternal bliss of sleep overtook him, he realized one thing.  
  
From now on, he was going to stay in at work as late as he could.  
  
--Owari--  
  
Aaaaaaawwww. Gotta love the fluff.   
  
Nuva: ::makes gagging sound::  
  
Not cool.


End file.
